


Zoro's Accidental Damage

by FlyingDove



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doped up on Medicine, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Pain, Romance, Smut, painful memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDove/pseuds/FlyingDove
Summary: Reader and Zoro are both advid sword wielders.  After you joined the crew you begged the handsome green hair Zoro to help you be a better fighter.  One accidental mishap however lands you in desperate need of Chopper and his skills.  This leads to secrets being shared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Piece fanfiction. I'm currently only on season two of the show so far! Hope you all like it! And if any of you are a fan of the Fables, Supernatural, Game of Thrones or Frontier I have written some of that as well! :)

  "Zoro," you huff still holding firmly onto your katana,"had enough?" Zoro laughs, barely fazed by your fight, "Not even a bit. Feel free to give up any time." You hold your side, aching from all the strain, "Never!" You run at him preparing for a hit, but of course the skilled swordsman dodges it. "Come on I'm hungry!" Luffy shouts from the side of the ship. "Go eat then!" Zoro shouts glaring at the black haired pirate captain.

   "Sanji won't let us eat until Y/N is here!" He shouts back as he holds his stomach dramatically, "I'm gonna starve!" You laugh at his silliness, "We're coming Luffy!" You shout back before turning back to Zoro, "After we eat we'll finish?" You ask, Zoro nods. Now that you both were standing still you couldn't help but stare at the swordsman's marvelous body. Even with the long scar across his chest he was the sexiest man you have ever seen.

  "Eat up!" Sanji exclaims gently placing your food in front of you, Nami and Vivi while tossing everyone else's to them. You giggle as the rest of the crew glare at him, "For my beautiful ladies I have prepared the finest dish," he cheers. "Thanks Sanji!" Vivi smiles. "Why do they get the finest? What do we get trash?" Usop huffs. "Oh please like any of my dishes are ever trash. Even if I cooked with trash it would still be the tastiest thing you've ever eaten," Sanji boasts.

  "Hah no doubt!" Luffy laughs inhaling his food. "Luffy you should slow down and enjoy your food," you laugh watching him look at you curiously, "or just keep doing what you do." "Their's no use," Zoro scoffs. "No use?" You ask confused. "No use getting him to slow down," he explains. "Well it was worth a shot," you give him a huge beaming smile, but he quickly looks away from you.

  Why does Zoro hate talking to you? You ask yourself. He'll fight with you, but other then that he barely ever looks at you. You frown into your stew, "What's wrong my beauty queen?" Sanji asks bending in front of you. "Nothing," you sigh, "just enjoying the meal." "Sanji why are you so creepily annoying around the girls?" Zoro asks as he continues to eat his food.

  "I'm not creepy," Sanji replies lighting a cigarette, "your just jealous the girls like me more. I'm friendly." You see Zoro's grip tighten on his spoon, "They don't like you. They put up with you." "Oh is Zoro jealous?" Nami teases. "Shut up!" Zoro says. "Don't tell me to shut up Zoro! You shut up! Why do you always have to be so damn serious?" Nami says. 

  "Come on you guys! You're killing the mood," Usop says. "Don't blame me. Blame sour puss!" Nami huffs. "Come on," you nudge Zoro, "maybe finishing my training will make you feel better," you suggest. "Good idea. You need all the training you can get," he says standing up. "Wow thanks," you say a little hurt by his comment. You thought you were improving drastically.

  "When will you fight me with three swords?" You ask. "When you're better than me...so never," he says running towards you. You prepare your stance ready to defend against him. "Y/N! Can I finish your food! Y/N!!!" Luffy's shouting pulls you out of your concentration, "Luffy stop you're distrac..." next thing you know you're feeling like you're getting shot in the arm with a canon ball.

  You fade in and out of consciousness, "Zoro why would you attack her so badly!?" You hear Nami shout. "I didn't know she wasn't paying attention! She always dodges my hits!" Zoro says with a strain in his voice. "You bastard! You might have killed her!" Luffy shouts. You can hear the anger in Luffy's voice as he curses at Zoro. "You fucking distracted her!" Zoro shouts back.

  "I didn't stab her though!" Luffy shouts back. "Stop shouting and grab Chopper you idiots before she bleeds to death!" Nami exclaims. You feel her next to you, pushing your hair out of your face. "It'll be ohkay Y/N, Chopper will heal you," she says in uncertainty. 


	2. Chapter 2

  They place you in your cabin, you groan in agony as you continue to fall in and out of consciousnesses. The pain was too much to bear, the commotion they were all making was too loud for your fragile stated mind to handle right now, you let it fall into the darkness that was calling.

.........

"Y/N?" Zoro shouts, "Chopper fix her! What's happening?" "Zoro please calm down," Chopper spoke softly as he made his way to your bed, "the shouting isn't going to help Y/N. So please all of you I'm going to ask you to leave." "I'm not leaving!" Zoro shouts once again. Luffy's eyes continue to glare at Zoro, "This is your fault for attacking her!" Zoro grabs the rubber man and shoves him against your wall.

  "I didn't attack her! We were practicing and you distracted her! It's your fault you idiot!" Zoro shouts punching the wall next to Luffy's head."Guys, guys calm down," Usop shoves his way in between the young men, "this isn't going to help Y/N if you both kill each other." "Usop's right," Nami chimes in, "if Chopper thinks we should go then we'll go." She nods towards the little reindeer.

  "It is best," Choppers says, "Nami I need help removing Y/N's top though." "Ohkay," Nami agrees walking up behind Chopper, "boys leave now." Sanji helps Vivi drag Zoro and Luffy out of the room. "Help me roll her over," Choppers asks as soon as they're out of the room. Nami and Chopper roll you over, Chopper grabs scissors and cuts the back of your shirt off. "Oh," Chopper looks at your back in shock. 

  "What it is?" Nami asks craning her neck to see what Chopper was looking at. Nami gasps, "Oh no Y/N." They stare at the scars that were scattered across your back. "Did you know?" Nami asks Chopper after he finishes cutting the back of your shirt off. "No," Chopper tries stifling his cries, "Y/N's never let me give her an exam. What do you think it's from?" 

  "Y/N told me once when she was drunk that she had a terrible childhood. She said her father was a mean man, but I never imagined," she allowed a couple of tears to escape before wiping them away, "we aren't to tell anyone else." "Of course not," Chopper agrees, "it's not our secret to tell." They gently roll you back over causing you to cry out in pain, "I'll give her some medicine to knock her out and ease the pain," Chopper reaches for his bag and produces a syringe. 

  "She'll be out for a day or two and when she wakes she'll...she'll be a little out of it," he shoves the syringe into your arm.  "The cut looks deep," Nami inspects the bloody wound. "It is deep," Chopper says shining his light at it, "Zoro really did a number on her. He's lucky he didn't cut it off. Their's going to be some damage to her nerves, possibly permanent."

  "That's not good," Nami sits down next to the bed flopping her head into her hands. "It's going to be an ugly stitch Nami," Chopper admits, "I can't have any disturbances. Can you please make sure you keep them out? Keep them quiet and don't let them rock the ship." "Of course Chopper," Nami stands up, "we trust you Chopper you'll do good." Chopper wipes the sweat from his forehead, "Thanks Nami."

.............

  Luffy's shoving food into his mouth grumbling to himself. "Luffy," Nami sits down next to Luffy, "you know Zoro didn't hurt her on purpose right?" "Doesn't matter, he hurt her anyways," Luffy said through mouthfuls of food. "Not on purpose so stop shouting at him. He feels bad enough!" Nami shouts punching him in the head. "Ow Nami! What was that for," he whines. "Because Zoro already feels bad enough! So stop acting childish," she says standing up.

  "Zoro we know you didn't mean to hurt her," Vivi says trying to comfort the sullen green haired swordsman. "No shit!" He shouts shoving her comforting hands away. "Don't be a jack ass!" Nami shouts from behind them. "Nami?" Vivi turns around to greet Nami, "How is she?" "How's Y/N?" Both Zoro and Vivi ask at the same time. "She's...she'll be fine," Nami lies producing a fake smile.

  Vivi smiles in satisfaction, "Good! That's great to hear! Right Zoro?" Zoro stands up, "I'm going to see her." Nami puts herself in front of him, "No you're not. Chopper has to give her some difficult stitches. He needs peach and quiet and I promised not to let any of you idiots bother her." "Nami move," he tries shoving her out of the way, but she punches him in the head.

  "Nami damn it!" He rubs the bump on his head. "Sit! You are not leaving here until Chopper says!" She shouts pushing him down against the ground. "I'm going to my room then," Zoro says standing up. "Fine, but I swear Zoro..." Zoro cuts her off, "I won't bother Chopper. I wouldn't risk any more to Y/N."

  Zoro locks the door behind him, "Ughhhhh!" He shouts punching the wall next to his door. "You idiot why'd you have to go and hurt her!" He shouts at the air. "She's going to hate you forever now!" He flops down on his bed frustrated. He squeezes his eyes shut as he bites back the tears that threaten to fall. He lays halfway on his bed his legs dangling off the edge. "She'll be alright," he tells himself, "she's tough."

  He opens his eyes wiping away the tears that managed to escape, he sits up and grabs a picture from the door of his nightstand. It was a picture of all the crew, it was taken not long after Chopper join to commemorate the crews newest edition. He stares at it, rubbing his thumb across your face, "I promise Y/N if you make it out ohkay...I'll...I'll let you know how I feel about you."

 

  


	3. Chapter 3

  "Chopper you said she'd be awake already! It's been two days," Zoro grabs the reindeer by the straps of his backpack and pins him against the wall. "I'm...I'm sorry," he cries covering his face with his hooves, "it's taking longer than I thought." "Zoro what the hell!" Nami does what she does best and punches Zoro in the head causing him to drop Chopper.

  "Are you ohkay Chopper?" She asks running to his aid. "Mhmmm," he cries hiding behind Nami. "Zoro I get you're frustrated, but being an ass to Chopper the one who is trying his damnest to heal Y/N is no way to act!" She shouts. Zoro runs his hand through his green hair sighing, "I'm sorry Chopper...I don't know what's gotten into me. Can you forgive me?" 

  Zoro bends down to his knees so he was more eye level with Chopper, "Of course Zoro. I understand your frustration, but please don't do that again. It was scary." Zoro chuckles, "Of course. I'm sorry." "Now I must go back and check on Y/N," he looks up at Nami, "I need you to come with me." "Of course," Nami says. "Why does she get oto?" Zoro argues. Nami glares at Zoro, "Fine," he grumbles in defeat.

  "What is it?" Nami asks. "I'm worried," Chopper says pacing your room. "About what?" Nami asks worry spreading across her face. "Y/N has more cut muscles than I originally thought..." "But can't muscles heal?" Nami asks. "Almost all the time yes, but Zoro's sword is different somehow and it put more damage than a normal sword would. He managed to also get to her bone."

  "What does that mean?" She asks. "It means she'll have use of her arm, but not full strength. Her sword wielding days are practically over," he says. Nami places her hand over her mouth, shocked, "She's been training so hard. She's going to be devastated." "I know," Chopper starts to tear up, "I wish there was something more I could do. I feel like I have failed." 

  Nami takes Chopper in her arms, "It's ohkay you did everything you could. It's not your fault." Chopper manages to compose himself, "She should be waking up soon...she's going to be loopy so it's best if their's only one person around her." "Alright I'll leave," Nami stands up, "cheer up Chopper. At least you saved her life." She gives him a smile before leaving.

.............

  "Zoro...?" You open your eyes, you feel groggy. "No it's Chopper," the little reindeer stands up and walks to your side, "how are you feeling?" You rub your eyes, you feel weird, different. "I don't know," you grab him and pull him into your arms so he was laying next to you. "Oh..." he tries to squirm away, but for some reason you couldn't manage to let him go.

  "We're the same Chopper," you say nuzzling your face into his fur. Chopper stops squirming, "How?" "We've both got broken hearts from humans. Scars that can never heal on the inside and out," you're not sure why you're telling him this, but you are. "What do you mean?" He asks confused. "Well humans hurt you so terribly Chopper," you say hugging him into you tighter.

  "Humans were terrible to me as well," you say. "What happened Y/N?" He asks concern in his voice. "My adoptive mother and father," you have a hard time breathing for a second almost as if you were about to relive the memory, "they didn't like me. He used to beat me, he had these whips he used to use on his cattle. He found a better use for them with me." "Y/N," you feel something wet fall on your arm. Only after you hear Chopper sniffling do you realize it was tears.

  "I ran away," you continue, "I was starving. They hadn't fed me in six days, I was going to die," you grip tightens on Chopper without you realizing it. He places his hooves on your hands and rubs them in a comforting way. "When they left for the city I stole food and ran far away. Not even six months later the StrawHats found me, I was lucky. I was ready to die Chopper." You let your tears fall slowly, they fell on Chopper's fur soaking into him. 

..........

  "What the hell?" Zoro whispers as he slowly approaches yours and Choppers sleeping bodies. "Chopper?" He pokes him. Chopper jolts awake, he looks up at you to make sure he didn't wake you up, "Shh," he says slowly moving your arms from him. You both fell asleep with Chopper in your arms like a stuffed animal. Chopper walks Zoro outside your room before closing the door behind them.

  "She woke up, but fell back asleep," Chopper explains. "Why was she holding you? Why were you asleep?" He asks you a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "It was nothing," he says fighting to keep your secret hidden. "What's happening with her?" Zoro asks. "She's fine," Chopper says, "she'll wake up again soon and be almost back to normal." "Almost?" He asks.

  "I'm not telling you before I tell Y/N," Chopper says. "But you'll tell Nami? Dammit Chopper what's wrong with her?" Zoro demands. Zoro starts to make a commotion causing the others to show up, "What's going on?" Sanji asks. "Can we make our way away from Y/N's room so she doesn't wake up?" Nami says ushering them all to the upper deck.

  "Now what's going on?" Zoro demands again. "I told you I can't tell you before I even tell Y/N," he explains again. "You told Nami!" Zoro shouts pointing to Nami. "I was helping him!" Nami argues. "Chopper?" Luffy steps up. "Yes Luffy?" Chopper asks. "Can you at least tell us if she's going to be back to normal," Luffy says. Chopper looks up at Nami who nods her head, "For the most part and that's all I am willing to say before Y/N wakes up," Chopper says before retreating behind Nami. 


	4. Chapter 4

  You open your eyes and are greeted by Chopper hovering over your body, "Chopper where am I?" "Y/N! You're awake!" Chopper exclaims beaming with a giant smile. "I'm...awake?" You ask confused. "Yes," Chopper says touching your forehead, "you feel alright? You're a little warm." You reach for your head, "How long have I been asleep?" You ask him.

  "Four days now," he replies, "but that's impressive considering the damage that was done." You push your body up, regretting it immediately as you scream out in pain, you grasp your arm, "What happened?" "You don't remember?" He asks you. "No..." you try to push your memories forward and the last thing you remember is training with Zoro. "Y/N!" Zoro shouts barging open your door.

  "Zoro?" You pull your blanket up to cover yourself. "Are you alright?" He asks kneeling down next you. You notice his eyes grow watery, "What's wrong?" You ask him. "What's wrong?" He scoffs, "I did this to you!" You look over at Chopper in confusion. "Do you not remember what happened?" Zoro asks you before looking at Chopper, "Does she not remember what happened?"

  "It's normal Zoro," Chopper assures him. Chopper grabs Zoro by the elbow and pulls him towards the door; Chopper pulls him down to his height, "Do you want to tell her now?" He whispers. Zoro runs his hand through his green, mossy hair, "Maybe, not yet," he sighs. "You guys I'm right here? It's rude to whisper while that person is in the room," you chuckle.

  Chopper walks back to you in your bed, "Y/N perhaps you should rest some more," he suggests, "we'll go. We'll grab you when it is time to eat." Chopper ushers Zoro and himself out of your room.

...............

  You sit up after laying for a couple of hours in your bed. You grasp your arm, it throbs feeling like multiple knives were stabbing you. You fling your legs over the side of your bed, you sigh as you step off and stand up. Laying in bed for four days without even realizing it made your knees wobbly and weak. You plop your hand on the wall to keep your dizziness in check. You pull out a dress from your chest and carefully pull it over yourself.

  You walk slowly to your door, leaving your room. You inhale deeply, smelling the delicious aroma of a Sanji creation. Your stomach grumbles, you clutch it, hungry. "Y/N?" Nami whispers staring at you as you cling to the wall still. "Nami, hey," you smile. "What are you doing? You look like you're going to fall any minute," she says rushing to your side.

  "I'm fine, really," you assure her wrapping your arm around her neck as she puts her under yours. "Are you hungry?" she asks you. "Of course," you grimace as a shooting pain jolts up your arm that's wrapped around Nami's neck. "You alright?" She asks you. "In so much pain is all," you remove your arm from around her neck, "I can walk now."

  You both slowly make your way towards the kitchen, "Nami love you're back! Y/N love you're here!" Sanji exclaims with hearts in his eyes. "Hey Sanji," you smile, "got anymore food for me?" "Of course, just for you!" Sanji cheers as he slides a plate of scrumptious looking food next to Chopper. Nami helps you sit down, "Would you like a sling for your arm? I had one on you, but took it off of you two days ago," Chopper says as you sit next to him.

  You look over at Zoro who is sitting across from you, his eyes gaze from you and then back down towards his food. As you get ready to look back at Zoro he shoves his chair back and storms off, assumingly back to his room. "Where'd Zoro go off in such a huff?" Usop asks. "Who cares," Sanji says, "all that matters is my beauty Y/N is back." You frown at the thought of the angry swordsman leaving your prescence. 

  You dig your fork into the brown, juicy meat. "This is good Sanji," you smile. "Meeeeeattt!!!" Luffy exclaims shoving his fork into your half eaten meat. "Luffy!" Sanji's leg landed on Luffy's now squashed hand. "That is my precious Y/N's meat! She needs the food more than you Luffy since Zoro injured her!" Sanji shouts emphasizing Zoro's name.

  Nami gave Sanji an evil glare as she pulls him down next to her, "Shut up and zip it!" "Y/N," Chopper whispers, "you look pale?" "Is Zoro mad at me?" You whisper back. "No," he pauses, "I think you should talk to him though." You stand up, "Excuse me, but I'm going to go to my room and rest for a bit." "Would you like help?" Sanji asks. Nami punches him on the head, leaving a giant bump on his head.

............

  You stand outside his door room, your fist hovering before his door. You knock, "Zoro," you whisper. You push your ear against the door trying to hear for movement. You knock again, a little louder this time. You finally hear the shuffling of feet, then the door opens. You jump back, shrinking as the tall swordsman hovers over you, "Y/N?" He speaks in a groggy voice as he rubs his eyes. 

  "I'm sorry," you say, "I didn't mean to wake you." You finally notice the young man is shirtless and goodness does he have the nicest abs, you hope the darkness from the hallway was hiding your blush. "You didn't I was just waking up," he runs his hand through his hair, "are you alright?" "Yeah," an uncomfortable pause shifts between you two. 

  "Want to come in?" He asks awkwardly holding the door open and standing aside for you. "Thanks," you usher yourself in, "can I sit?" You ask pointing to his bed. "Of course," he says, "sit wherever you want." You sit down, the bed creaking, "Did I do something?" "What do you mean?" He asks sitting down next to you. The pressure from Zoro's weight causes you to move non purposefully close to him. 

  You look next to you and your touching shoulders, your blush grows back, "I'm sorry," you say scooting back to your spot. "It's alright," he says, "why did you ask if you did something?" You look down at your dress, plucking at the fabric, "you left as soon as I got to the kitchen. You kind of stormed off." "Oh," he sighs running both hands through his hair, "I'm sorry." 

  "So...are you mad? If I did anything I'm sorry," you say biting down on your lip. Your eyes are closed so you didn't notice Zoro moving his hand towards you until you felt it on yours, "You have nothing to apologize for Y/N. It's me who should be sorry," he says squeezing your hand. "Why?" You ask confused. He lays his head in the hand that wasn't on yours, "Because you were seriously harmed because of me!"

  "What do you mean?" You ask. "I stabbed you, I don't know how you don't remember. I stabbed you with my sword and I feel like shit because of it!" He stands up and starts pacing the room. "Zoro," you grab his arm, "please your pacing is making me dizzy." You chuckle, Zoro sits back down, "I understand if you hate me Y/N, I really do. I know I hate me and I'm sure the rest of the crew hates me."

  "I don't hate you and I doubt the rest of the crew hates you," you giggle grabbing his hand and holding it. He looks down at your hand that is in his, "You don't hate me? Are you sure?" He rubs his thumb in circles on your hand, "I'm sure," you say staring at your hands together. Y/N," he lifts your chin up so you are staring at him. "Yes?" You ask looking into his gorgeous eyes.

  "I wanted to die," he says, "I wanted to take my swords and stab myself in the heart because of hurting you. I felt broken and I deserved to." His eyes become watery as you watch him struggle to fight them back, "I...I..." "You what Zoro?" He inches closer to you, you can feel his breath against your lips, "I love you Y/N." He wraps his hand around the back of your head and pulls you closer pushing your lips into his. 


	5. Chapter 5

  "Zoro," you gasp as he pulls away from you. "Shit," Zoro stands up, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He begins to walk away, but you pull him back down on the bed next to you, "Please don't go," you beg. He sits back down, "I never meant to hurt." He flops his head into the palm of his hands, his mossy hair covering his them. "Zoro," you place your hand on his lap, "look at me please."

  He turns his face, barely enough for you to see his eyes. "Can I kiss you back?" You smile at him, "you pulled away before I got to." His eyes widened, "O...of course." You bite down on your lip as he uncovers his face and moves closer to you, you close your eyes and push your lips against his. His lips were softer than you expected. You could feel yourself moving your hand to the back of his moss colored head.

  You could hear a slight moan escape Zoro's lips, it sent shivers down your spine, exciting you in many places. You ran your other hand down his chiseled chest as you bite down on his lip. "Y/N," he moans pulling you closer by the neck of your dress. He pulls you onto his lap causing you to straddle him. Your dress was pushed up past your legs so you can feel the hard bulge in his pants grow underneath your panties. 

  "Zoro," you whisper into his ear, nibbling on his lobe, "I can feel your excitement." You didn't have to look at him to tell how much he was blushing, "I'm sorry. I just," his breathing grew heavy in your ear, "you make me so, wild. I've wanted you since the first day you joined the crew." "Why didn't you say anything?" You ask wiggling your hips against his ever growing bulge.

  "Because you're too good for me, too innocent," he growls into your ear tightening his grip on your sides. "I'm not as innocent as you think," you purr, "let me show you." You push down the straps on your dress, being careful not to fuck with your injured arm. You let your breasts free to bounce in front of Zoro. "Fffuuuuuuuck," he moans biting down on his lip. You press them against Zoro's chest as you lean into his ear, "Wanna feel them?"

  "Fuck yes," Zoro exclaims. You lean back and grab his hands. You place them softly on your breasts, the feeling of his big, warm hands feels good, you can feel your panties soaking through as he begins to fondle them. He pinches his thumb and finger between both nipples and pulls on them. "Is that alright?" He asks through his panting. "Mmmmmm yes Zoro," you moan closing your eyes.

  You feel the warmth of his breath on your breast and suddenly you feel his moist mouth sucking on your nipple while he continues to pull on your other nipple with his hand. You pull on the back of his hair and he nibbles on your nipple. You felt his hand move from your nipple down past your dress and into your thighs. He slowly moved his hands into your panties, "You're fucking wet," he growled, "so fucking wet." 

  "I am Zoro, so wet for you," you cry out as he slips a finger inside of you. You rock your body back and forth against his finger. "Fuck my finger baby," he says moving from your nipple to your neck. He begins to suck on your neck, leaving a bruise. "Fuck Zoro," you grip his shoulders as he inserts a second finger as you continue to fuck his fingers. "You're dripping wet," he removes his fingers to your dismay and brings them up to his lips. He sucks on his fingers that were covered with your juices.

  "Mmmm, you taste good," he smiles as he moves the fingers to your lips. You takes his fingers in your mouth and suck on them, "Fuck I can't control it anymore," he moves you to his side, standing up to tear off his pants. You see the hunger in his eyes as he rips his boxers off and his giant cock springs free. "I need you," he says with begging eyes.

  You smirk as you lay down flat on the bed and push your knees up giving him the glorious sight of your wet panties sticking to your tight pussy. "On no," he smiles sitting down next to you, he grabs you and pulls you into his lap, "I want your tits flopping in my face as you ride me." He rips your dress off, throwing it to the side leaving you in nothing but your panties. 

  He takes his finger and slides your panties to the side of your pussy and you push your pussy down against his cock, "Fuck me hard Zoro," you beg as you slowly adjust to his big, thick cock inside of your tight pussy. You grab onto his shoulders, digging your nails into him as you ride his cock. He licks your nipples as you move up and down on him. He takes his thumb and starts to circle your clit, "Zoro fuck," you start to feel a warm sensation build in your pussy as he rubs his thumb faster. You close your eyes as you feel yourself explode all over his cock.

  "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me Zoro. Oh God I'm cumming!" Your eyes roll back behind your head as your orgasm takes control. Zoro grabs your from under the arm and flips you over so you were now on your back. He lifts your leg and puts it on his shoulder as he rams himself into you deeper than before. His moans were pure ecstasy as you could feel his cock twitch inside of you. One long, and hard pump inside of you and Zoro was shaking inside of you. "Fuck fuck fuck Y/N, I'm cumming!" He calls out.

  Zoro flops down next to you. Both of your sweaty bodies lay there, panting. Zoro props himself up on his elbow as he looks at you, "Was that ohkay?" You smirk pulling him into a kiss, "It was perfect." "How's your arm?" He asks kissing you back. "It hurts like hell, but that was worth it," you smile.


End file.
